As the hands of time turn
by akiho13
Summary: The 90 B.day of the Jinnouichi member and everyone is coming together. Though birthday may be stopped by an AI. Now Towa joins her family and is ready to stand by Kazuma, but this time she may get to fight beside him rather than just watch.NOT OC X KAZUMA
1. Welcome to Towa

Disclaimer: I do not own Summer Wars or any of its characters. I only own my OC and that is all.-A/N: I warn everyone who dislikes reading stories where people put their OCs to where they are IN the movie, to not read this. I mean where the events that happen in the movie are what happens in the story. I could not help but right this so please do not judge me!

* * *

><p>I'm on my way home from school. Boring as ever. This day is just as annoying as all the others. Just because I've already fallen off the edge of boredom, I think I'll tell you my name. It's Towa. Towa Jinnouichi. Yes I'm related to that famous baseball player. I'm also related to the doctor. Don't forget about the fisherman and a fireman. Three in fact. Also that high school girl you know and love, and you can't forget that guy in America that works as a college professor. Yep, all of them and so many more. My great grandmother also knows many, many, many, more people. Mostly CEOs and other big shot politicians. Nothing real big. Just your everyday higher ups. I for one am the person in my family that isn't really, as some would put it,'known' for anything. No great accomplishments or grandiose goals. Just your everyday teen. Though I could say I have one thing I'm known for. The fact that my cousin is King Kazuma. Ah yes. So much about him. Everyone knows that name. I'm the girl always hanging around him. I love to fight, but Kazuma always get the good fights. I get suck with idiots that don't know the arrow keys on their own computers.<p>

Well now I'm stuck on this lame-o bus going home for the day. I'm supposed to head over to a relative's place for her 90th birthday. She is really old. No wonder she has so many kids that have so many kids that have so many kids. It's ridiculous the number! Me and Dad are going over. Mom can't come. Then again I would be surprised if she could. She is dead after all. She died last year. She was on her way home from the store and didn't have her car. The next day the news report said that they found a 33 year old women in an ally way. She looked like she was raped then killed. There was a sack of food with a single magazine beside her. Dad went into a rampage. First he threw down his coffee cup and broke it. Then when I tried to tell him to calm down he slapped me. He said sorry but I really didn't care. I ran to my room and we started talking to each other in full conversation about a few months later. The smile on my face caged itself for even more months. Last month was the first time I smiled again. Now back to reality.

Looking out the window was dreary. Nothing outside seemed real. I decided to go to the only "real" place I knew. OZ. This virtual world was the only place I could be free. In line with this freedom was the privilege to fight. To fight and not get in trouble for it. I got into plenty fights at school, though I con my way out of it. Not a 'con' really. The teachers just naturally trust me since I'm such a ' good student.' This being because of my grades. I'm what you would call a prodigy of sorts. Offered to skip years yet I denied them since I didn't care for work harder than what was easy for me. My real passion is art. That and having fun on OZ.

As I exited the large yellow vehicle I was greeted by my father. This wasn't a 'hi Dad! I'm so glad to see you!' happy family moment. No, this was how only today would go. My feet met the pavement and turned to the house. Ignoring the 35 years old male in t-shirt, jeans, and Loafers. He just followed behind me putting one hand on my shoulder to say that he was where he was. Another act to try and get me to like him more. I personally think that since Mom died that he lost all interest in me. The 'loving father act' was then seen as only... an act.

The cool air from the fan blew in my face as the door creaked open. The house was small. Really almost crampt. Then again, maybe house isn't the word right for this place. This is an apartment. Not really of coarse. Two rooms, one kitchen, one bathroom, and a dinning area that we use as our main room. Sometimes I come home to find Dad drunk and passed out in there. I cover him up with a blanket after lying him down on the couch from a sitting position and leave for my room. I refuse to be around him for his hangover. That's the last thing I need.

I raced off to my room silently after discarding converse for slippers. My walls are covered in blood red and band posters. Mostly from the U.S; since I can understand their language; Skillet, Linkin Park, Breaking Benjamen, Three Days Grace, VOCALOID(which are wall scrolls), and some anime ones like Vampire Knight, Soul Eater, and Gurren Lagann. My floors are covered in tatami mats, so I slip off the house shoes and jump on my bed. My suitcase is here. See, we've decided to come early to Great Grandma's place. This meaning that I've packed a weeks worth of clothes and Great Grandma's gift. A Hana Fuda Coi Coi deck. This one is small. She had lost one of the decks last time I remembered so I grabbed one. Also a painting of the morning glories she loves that I did myself. Everything else will be in a messenger bag. Mostly just my mp3, accessories, sketch book, art stuff, and my phone. Also my adored Nintendo DSi that I never put down. Mostly just electronics.

Rolling the bergindie suitcase down the hall and to the door I traded shoes again. I'm sure I'm prepared. Let's see...

Black skinny jeans, white button up top, yin+yang bracelet, converse, and Nintendo. Only one thing left to grab. My hat. A grey hat with a black belt on it. It's not very tall and the brim isn't that wide but I still like it.

As I turned I saw dad with his suit case too. His looked like there was less in it than mine. He never takes care of himself, really. Letting him in the door way to get out first I notice my messenger bag. 'Oh, shit! Almost left the damn thing.' I hurried over and yanked it from the ground to my shoulder. Glad I noticed or else I would've left it here and not have had anything of any importance to me. Other than Hana Fuda Coi Coi that is. That's a family type game. All of us love it. Except for Dad though. He's the only one that thinks it's childish to play such a ridiculous game of cards. I bet it's just because I kick his butt at it. Ha, ha.

Dad had shut the door behind him which caused me to notice how behind I was. Running to the door I left my home and all it's bad memories along with it. Though one bad memory is what will be driving us away. Dad was starting the car ignoring that I wasn't in yet. I jumped in the back seat so I wouldn't have to sit beside him. My suitcase was at my feet and the messenger bag was being rummaged through to find my music and Nintendo. Successfully gaining both unscratched in my hands I plunged my ear phones in and blared my music, as well as turning my Nintendo on. Let's just say that Kazuma is good with electronics and he got it to where I could get on OZ. So that's obviously what I was on.

OZ was peaceful. I used my avatar to go and find the event's board. The arena is open, so is the training center. Kazuma would most likely be at one of the two. I wouldn't mind talking to him before I get there. It's not that long of a ride but it will be a while till I see him.

I let my avatar glide past many others. All conversations about either King Kazuma, their own lives, or just random B.S. My avatar is customized to be like Kazuma's. We created it together. I asked if mine could be like his so he showed me how he made his. Mine was a bit more 'mine' though. She had a pale human body, black cat ears, black cat tail, ripped blue jeans, teal tube top, and gloves like Kazuma's that stop at her elbows. She has mid-length black hair that is really messy and bright green eyes. Unlike King Kazuma she had on shoes. Black and white converse to be specific. She was only known for always being with Kazuma. His little sidekick you might say. She does fight on Kazuma's level, but really just watches and learns most of the time.

As expected Kazuma was in the training center. He had just finished beating it for the millionth time. Not that I'm counting or anything. I stopped counting at 542. A lot for a thirteen year old. I would know since I'm the same age.

He starts to walk towards me but slowly. Coming up to me he sits down on a bench that I'm standing beside. I take a seat next to him and lay my head back."Hard day huh?" He asks whipping the digital sweat off of his even more digital face."Yeah. Me and Dad are on our way. You there yet?"I ask turning my head to him slightly."Surprisingly yeah. We live a lot closer than I thought. Dad's not here yet though. Still traveling. Mom's pregnant with my little sister. She should be due soon. Maybe a month at most if not a few weeks. How's yours."I gave him a confused look as I shot up."My Mom or some pregnancy that I don't know about?" He gave a small laugh."Funny. I meant your Mom. How is she?" "With her pregnancy?" "Will you drop the pregnancy thing? I shouldn't have brought it up..."My avatar's face dropped. I was glad at this point that Dad couldn't hear me because of the glass between us."Well...she...died. She was murdered to be honest. Rapped than killed. Only 33. She was so young. I wish I had gone with her to the store that day. Than I at least wouldn't be stuck with Dad. He doesn't care about me. You of all people should know that. All he does is drink until he's past drunk and sleep. He almost left me at home after school today. Had to catch the car for me to get in. Good thing we have a sun roof! Just kidding!" We both started to laugh.

I sat and watched as Kazuma went through more rounds of training. He asked me to try once but I said, " I just want to watch and learn how you fight since you're so much better than me." That last part was said in an almost sarcastic tone of voice. Even though it wasn't meant to be.

A few hours later Dad and I stopped at a town where a whole sale store should be but wasn't. Dad was a bit ticked but didn't do much other than pile back in the car. I really didn't mind. I can just get whatever I need once we get to great grandma's. If it's not there than it's not really going to be important anyways. We, sorry, Great Grandma, has everything after all. Especially morning glories. I love that fragrance. The almost transparent scent of the blue and purple beauties. They're amazing.

Finally, we're here. Dad and I have just arrived at Great grandma's extravagant home. On second thought, with all of that land and house huge the house is, I'd have to say welcome to my Great Grandmother's village.

We passed the arch way and came to a path that lead to the door. It seemed like we're supposed to drive up it so we continued on our path. The doors were also rather large. Everything about this place is. Except for the small Hana Fuda deck found inside my bag.

Once our car was parked we got out at took a minute to look at the place. I began to follow Dad to the entrance and we were greeted by aunt Mereko. We said our hello and left to find great Grandmother. It took some searching and I almost wanted to jot down a map, but we eventually found her.

Her room was as clean as ever. An opposite to mine. As we took our seat I quickly unzipped my bag and reached for my two gifts. The first I handed to her was the Hana Fuda Coi Coi deck. She hugged me and thanked me like you usually would when someone gives you something. I then brought out the second one. "Now I want you to close your eyes. Kay?" She obeyed without a word and gently shut her eyes. She looked peaceful next to the morning glory garden. Speaking of morning glories, I went to a wall that was at the side of her room and gently put two pieces of tape that I had stolen from my belongings on the corners of the picture. "Alright. Looks pretty well even. You can look now Great Grandmother. Happy birthday." She let her eyes flutter open and gaze at the drawing. "It's lovely dear. I couldn't think of anything more special. I also have something for you." She started to grab something from in behind her. "Don't worry Great Grandmother. I just wanted to give you something. All I need is return is the knowledge that you're happy with it." I smiled a brilliant smile. Her shaky hands let the gift go back under the table. "Well then I will give you that. Come here." I slowly shuffled to her and sat on my knees to give her a tight hug. I let go as my Dad coughed for attention.

"So how long should we stay? I wouldn't want to overstay our welcome." He tried to hide the fact that he didn't even want to be here. I even had to convince him to come. "You can never overstay your welcome here. It's a rule among the Jinnouichi clan to always give hospitality to those that are of your own." Dad simply just bowed as a thank you and left the room.

"So how has the garden been doing Great Grandmother?" I asked trying to be polite and make small talk. "Down the hall, to your left, take another left, than a right, then another left and the first door should be where he is." She said with a content smile. I gave a confused look until I caught onto what she meant. That's where _he _is. "Thank you very much Great Grandmother." I bowed in respect and love. "Happy birthday." I then left the room with a smile.

Halfway down the second hall I couldn't cover it any longer. I let out my chaotic smirk. Then I went into a full out run and raced straight towards the small dark room. As soon as I opened the doors I didn't give him any chance to react before I jumped and hugged him, almost tackling him to the floor. "Hey Kazuma!" The boy just smirked as he tried to keep me from choking him.


	2. WARNING: Rewrite

**It is Happening**

Yes, indeed, this is happening now. I am rewriting this story as well as many other fan fiction I have written. As I look back on them, I realize that I cannot continue my stories when they are written so terribly already (was still in Junior High when most of them were written). Nonetheless, I do plan to keep writing my stories.

First though, I will be deleting the stories all together. This won't happen though until I've rewritten the chapters, that way anyone who has recently read these stories won't be left unknowing of the change, nor will anyone else for that matter.

Once I have them all rewritten, I will post the rewrite as a new story all together. The title will remain the same so there is no confusion and it will be easy to find. I don't want to simply replace the chapters with these old stories simply because one, it is too much trouble, and two, the rest of the already crappily written chapters are still there.

Anyways, do you all get my point?

Get it? Got it? Good.

So, along with that, here is the list of fan fiction that will be rewritten (this is being posted on each of my "to be remade" stories):

* * *

><p><em>Fire Really Does Burn<em> - anime based Black Blood Brothers fan fiction

_Perfect Children_ - manga based Soul Eater fan fiction

_Rusty Innocence, Corroded Friendship_ - manga based -Man fan fiction

_Which Way the Bell Rings_ - anime based Black Butler fan fiction

_Shadow Witch_ - The Forbidden Game fan fiction (only slight editing, not a full rewrite)

_And Again Comes the Hunger Games_ - movie based The Hunger Games fan fiction (mainly editing)

_Ikebukuro's Journey_ - parody based Durarara! side fan fiction (based on my main fan fiction that has yet to be fully written and published)

_Cosplay Chaos _- manga/parody AU based -Man co-write fan fiction (will be published on a joint account written by Tiryn and myself. The link is at the top of my profile page)

* * *

><p>So yeah, that's that. Unless it says "editing" beside it, you can assume that even the story line will be changed in the fan fictions. As nerve wracking as that may be, this is something I feel I must do before writing more. I do apologize for the inconvenience.<p>

To those reading this fiction, I encourage you to read the others listed above if you know the genre.

Also, a little side note, I am taking any suggestions and ideas from you guys! If you have any plot ideas or side characters you would like to donate to these stories, PM me about it and if they are used, I'll credit you in the disclaimer.

I'm really excited to see any ideas you guys may have, so don't be shy! Funny, dramatic, even horror or romance oriented, I don't mind any sort of ideas~

Also, if you wish to donate an OC, they will most likely be a side character. Here are the rules to that:

* * *

><p>-I need a name, age, gender, race, and any other information you wish to give me on the character, as well as which story they would go in.<p>

-Being OP (over powered) is such a large no that I shouldn't have to mention it.

-May have a past with an OC or Cannon, though I must approve of it for story's sake.

-Must fit the universe of which fiction they are being placed into.

Antagonists:

-May win a fight or two and become a large antagonist depending on which fan fiction and how good they are.

Protagonists:

-Will more than likely be only a side character. Sorry, but unless this is for a story with only one or two OCs already in it (such as _Which Way the Bell Rings _or _Perfect children_) then there really isn't enough room in the initial storyline. If you wish for them to be more than a side character, I will require much reasoning as to why that should happen in the PM.

* * *

><p>As for any more information, the "to be deleted and not redone" story is <em>As the Hands of Time Turn, <em>a Summer Wars fan fiction.

If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, please leave a review. They are greatly appreciated. Along with that, please PM any ideas or OCs that you wish to contribute.

Thank you for reading this! I do hope none of you are too disappointed in me. Sorry for any trouble, and thanks again for reading!

-Akiho Shire-


End file.
